


Magic Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Audrey Sneezes, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The idea and base script are from a He-Man episode.





	Magic Pepper

Lotta: (shows Audrey a pepper shaker) Audrey, I gave this to Dot and she said to give it back to you.

Audrey: See, I told you. Nobody wants it because it doesn’t work.

Lotta: Actually, Dot said it saved the day.

Audrey: Huh?

Dot: Yeah, it caused... (chuckling a little) uncontrollable sneezing.

Audrey: Sneezing, huh? (takes the pepper from Lotta) Let’s have a look at it.

Lotta: (gets worried) Uh, I... don’t think you wanna open that...!

Audrey: Hey, I’m no magician, (removes the lid from the shaker, causing pepper to spill out) but this stuff won’t work on me! Besides, I... (starts to sneeze from the pepper) Ah... Haahh... AHHHH-CHOO!!! Huuhhh... Aaaah... HAAAAHHHH-TCHOOOO!!!

(As another sneeze builds in Audrey’s nose, she drops the shaker and lid, then places her forefinger underneath her nose in an attempt to stop the sneeze from coming. This doesn’t work, and she indeed sneezes uncontrollably.)

Audrey: Hehhh... Aaaah... AHHHHHHH-- CHUUUUU!!! (blows herself about) AH-CHOO! HAH-CHOO! AAAAAAHHHHH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Dot looks at Lotta, both of them amused. Audrey stops sneezing and rubs her nose with her forefinger while Dot and Lotta both laugh.)

Dot: Gesundheit!

Audrey: Ugh, thanks... (removes her forefinger) Guess I didn’t see any of that coming.

(Then she shrugs, smiling and chuckling sheepishly as she does so.)


End file.
